


Family - Семья

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Им нужно было во всём разобраться. Или, как минимум, ей.
Relationships: Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse
Kudos: 1





	Family - Семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992594) by [IroncladValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie). 



> Разрешение получено. У фанфика есть бетогамма - Хэлен.
> 
> Работа на других площадках:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9388638  
> https://fanfics.me/fic122381

— Нам надо поговорить.  
— Хах? — Гаури, как и всегда, ничего не понимал. Они только сегодня утром отделились от остальной команды и уже несколько часов шли рядом в дружеском молчании. По крайней мере, Гаури считал, что молчание было дружеским. Его спутница, по-видимому, считала иначе.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — повторила Лина так, словно бы это могло помочь ей набраться смелости и разобраться со своими чувствами.  
Гаури шёл рядом с Линой, глядя сверху вниз на необычное выражение на её лица. Он ждал, когда она заговорит. Бесполезно было подталкивать её к чему-то. Скорее всего, это привело бы только к очередной попытке его спалить. Лицо Лины было скрыто в тени, что отбрасывали её волосы. Те пока ещё не достигли привычного оттенка яркой меди, но уже начали восстанавливаться.  
Наконец она подняла на него злой взгляд.  
— Что это было?!  
— О чём ты, Лина? О… Шабраг… том, кого ты убила? Или о том, что я украл твой завтрак?  
У неё дёрнулся глаз. Лина вовсе не ожидала, что разговор будут лёгким, а для Гаурион должен был быть ещё сложнее… Лине понадобился — ни много ни мало — весь её самоконтроль, чтобы не запустить в него фаерболом до того, как она всё выскажет. Она остановилась, разжала кулак и повела рукой вокруг, словно показывая что-то невидимое.  
— О Куппи, вот о чём!  
Гаури поднял бровь.  
— Что ещё за Куппи?  
— Да Цефея ради! — казалось, будто этот стон исходил прямо из глубины груди. — Женщина-рыба, та, что хотела сделать тебя отцом своих детей!  
Гаури наконец осенило, и Лина с облегчением выдохнула.  
— О, эта Куппи, — но просветление длилось недолго. — А что с ней?  
— Что это за “А что с ней”? Ты чуть не остался там изображать её мужа! Если бы мы не разоблачили её, то так бы всё и было!  
— О, но я же этого не сделал. Почему это так важно?  
Она наклонила голову, и на лице ясно читался вопрос: “Как можно быть таким тупым?”  
— Конечно же это важно. Даже когда я… — И вот опять — в её глазах блеснуло смущение. Она прикусила губу. Эта вредная привычка всегда возвращалась в тяжёлые моменты жизни. Гаури, вероятно, не был самым умным человеком в мире, но, когда дело касалось Лины, он мог понять каждый жест. — Даже когда я пришла за тобой, ты всё равно хотел остаться…  
Она надулась. Гаури не мог понять, сделала ли она это намеренно, чтобы выглядеть милой или получить что-то от него. Хотя, нет, она и правда была расстроена. Он вздохнул и поднял взгляд к постепенно темнеющему небу.  
— Я просто не хотел сбегать. У детей должны быть любящие родители и семья, понимаешь?  
Его слова на мгновение обескуражили её. Когда Гаури успел стать таким заботливым? Возможно, это было как-то связано с его прошлым, но она не стала бы заставлять его рассказывать. Так же, как и он никогда не заставил бы её. Лина сглотнула, прежде чем заговорить.  
— Ты хотел бы иметь семью?  
Она отвесила себе мысленный пинок. Откуда это вообще вылезло?  
Он посмотрел на Лину точно так же серьёзно, как в доме Куппи. Она вздрогнула и отвела взгляд.  
— Ты — моя семья.  
Неожиданно ей показалось, что воздух словно бы загустел, хотя прошло всего лишь несколько секунд в тишине. Но ведь простые слова Гаури не обладали магией или силой. Лина решила, что неправильно поняла ответ.  
— Я не об этом! Я говорила о… Жене, детях…  
Он наклонил голову.  
— Да. И я ответил, что моя семья — это ты.  
Должно быть, она ошиблась, и эти слова всё же были заклинанием. Потому что Лина совершенно не представляла, как на них отреагировать. Зачем она вообще заговорила об этом, когда даже не представляла, к чему это может привести? Она могла бы просто ударить его. Или продолжить путь, притворившись, что ничего не было. Или…  
— И тебя всё устраивает? — едва слышно прошептала великая волшебница Лина Инверс. Она затаила дыхание, дожидаясь ответа. Но ждать ей пришлось не долго — его ответ был мгновенным и уверенным.  
— Конечно же.  
Она покраснела? Обычно в такой ситуации её лицо вспыхнуло бы, и по цвету почти сравнялось бы с волосами. Но сейчас всё происходящее было слишком важным, чтобы волноваться или смущаться. Она снова подняла взгляд к Гаури, перестав избегать его глаз, слишком взволнованная его возможной реакцией.  
Но сейчас выражение лица Гаури было совсем не таким, как минуту назад. Он был совершенно расслаблен, а его губы изогнулись в улыбке. Тот же самый Гаури, что говорил с ней совсем недавно.  
Из воздуха исчезло напряжение, и Лина охватило чувство, которому она не хотела сейчас давать название. Улыбка Гаури оказалась заразительной, поэтому Лина, вздохнув с облегчением, улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
— Меня тоже.  
Она могла бы попытаться вести себя более скромно, но это было бы странно. Поэтому она просто стояла там, как всегда уверенная в себе. Лина даже смогла сохранить самообладание и не издать ни звука, когда Гаури взял её за руку и продолжил путь как ни в чём ни бывало.  
— Давай поторопимся, я хочу есть.  
На это она лишь рассмеялась:  
— Ты хоть знаешь, куда мы идём, Гаури?  
— Без понятия, но ты-то знаешь.  
— Правильно думаешь, медузоголовый. Двигайся!  
Она обогнала его и пошла впереди, не выпуская его руку из своей до самого конца пути.


End file.
